


Opportunities in the Field

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, M/M, Painplay, Snuff, Temporary Character Death, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: On the run from a mission gone sideways, Cayde and Andal spend a moment to touch on some unexplored pain kink before letting their Ghosts put them back together.*additional warnings inside. Not as dark as it could be*
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Opportunities in the Field

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this more like 'referenced snuff' and 'adjacent to snuff' but I honestly am not going to google the strict definition of snuff so we're gonna tag for caution. Pop down to end notes if you want a more detailed summary.

“Shhh,” Cayde coaxes with a gentle hiss and a gloved palm over Andal’s mouth. The other palm flutters from wound to wound, trying to determine which is the most in need of pressure. “Shhh.”

Andal swallows the next errant grunt and nods in a stuttering bob when his breath puffs back shallow, hot, and wet against the barrier of Cayde’s hand. The cave wall is cool against his back and the bite of hard angles helps distract him from the pain everywhere else.

Outside, a Fallen Captain growls before snapping directions to her troops.  _ No prisoners. No rest until the device is recovered. _

Andal squeezes the awkward twist of metal and wires in his hand just to be sure he hasn’t dropped it. They could destroy it here and now, effectively upsetting the Fallen’s control over the airspace in this region of Venus, but bringing back part of an anti-air guidance system for study could go a long way in crippling Fallen airspace control system-wide. And that’s a payoff worthy of the number of times Andal has been shot today.

The Captain barks again. They’re splitting up. Half to the east, half north. The two Hunters find each other’s eyes in near darkness. Splitting up means twice as many groups to avoid if they flee but only half as many enemies to dispatch if they’re found. 

A shadow flits across the cave's mouth, cast at a hard angle with the setting sun. Cayde presses Andal a little tighter to the wall and readies his gun. But cascading vines prove enough camouflage for their hiding place and the shadow barely pauses before moving on. The crash of Fallen footsteps fade.

Cayde is still watching the entrance a good minute after and only stops when Andal tugs at his face. There's no yelp with his voice mod still silenced in caution but the Exo does flail a little when he's dragged into a very rough kiss. His hand slips against one of the wounds he was trying to staunch but instead of flinching away in pain, Andal hisses low and grinds up into the line of Cayde's body. The Ace of Spades is still pointed at the cave mouth when Cayde gives a little wiggle of his own to be sure he felt what he thought he felt poking against his hip. He lifts the mute on his voice.

"Really?" Cayde asks, flabbergasted. "Now?"

Andal responds with a groan into the Exo's open mouth as he drags his tongue along the hard roof.

"We gotta talk about how horny getting shot makes you."

"You know that's not it," Andal growls as he rips Cayde's hand off the wound he's babying and guides it to cup his ass. "It's the way you protect me. The way you pin me to the damn wall and touch me."

Cayde is totally unconvinced. "Right. It's got nothing to do with-"

"Shut up and use both hands."

They've got a little time before the Fallen can have wandered far enough away to attempt an escape. Cayde squeezes Andal's ass with one hand and holsters his gun with the other. He slips both hands beneath the human's thighs and hikes him up the wall.

"Fine. But we gotta be quiet and you're not gonna let your Ghost get mad at me if you bleed out before we're done."

"She was gonna have to patch me anyway," Andal growls as he wraps both arms around the Exo's neck and grinds his hips forward.

Cayde's hard-on digs into leather-clad ass in the best way.

"Coulda let me do this part first," Cayde grouses for show as he works himself out of his pants with one hand. Then he fumbles at Andal's pants stretched tight across cock and balls but struggles to grab the zipper while his hands are still slick with blood.

"Rip em," Andal orders.

Cayde grumbles- very into it, and into being ordered to do it, but also knowing Andal's Ghost will be extra disapproving later.

It takes a couple tries to get a proper grip but, when he finds it, Cayde pops the zipper and rips the seam as if it's paper. Andal moans at the cave air that hits his newly exposed bits. Cayde shushes him in reminder and tries to help him out with some fondling from a hot hand. Andal's still hard as the rocks at his back.

"You're definitely horny for getting shot," Cayde teases softly as he works a finger over the other Hunter's hole.

"Just hurry."

Cayde pays attention to the grit of Andal's teeth and the hang of his head. He's hurting for sure but still rocking his dick against the Exo's torso and sinking down on that cautious finger. Since he's so eager for it and there's going to be some Ghost work before they move anyway, Cayde decides this is one time he can run a little short on prep. 

"Gonna sting like a bitch," Cayde warns.

Andal counters with a cheeky, "Everything already does."

Twin curses hiss through the air as Cayde removes his fingers, pins Andal a little harder to the wall and angles their hips until the Exo can push his way inside with persistent, little thrusts.

"Would be easier with lube."

Andal slurs his words as he lets his head fall back. "Use what you got."

Cayde blinks at the glittering dark patches along Andal's skin. Cayde can work with this.

"Not even a little horny for getting shot?" Cayde asks with rising disbelief as he trails his fingers carefully through a patch of blood before swiping the same sticky fingers along his own dick and thrusting back in.

The ruddy hue to Andal's cheeks and brow might be embarrassment or it might be the result of a dozen other things. His voice doesn't betray him one way or another. "You gotta move faster, man."

Cayde doesn't waste time asking the obvious 'or what?' since he can see Andal's eyes starting to roll.

With a hard drive of his hips, Cayde asks, "You want to come before or after you rez?"

"Surprise me," Andal murmurs as he lets his head fall forward onto the Exo's shoulder.

Cayde huffs and shakes his head, swallows a jibe about Andal being a pillow princess. As much as he teases Andal about their choices in moments like these, he realizes very well how much the power is in his own hands when Andal is the one barely conscious. That does almost as much for him as it does for Andal. It doesn't take Cayde long at all to find the edge of the metaphorical cliff. The Exo presses lightly to a couple nearby wounds- just hard enough to cause the sharp intakes that spike deflating breath against his neck. He grins to himself. Someday they’ll explore this thing in a safe and sane scenario. For now, he’ll pretend it’s not about the pain and all about the way Andal trusts Cayde to take care of him when the human is one step away from waltzing up and patting Death on the back like an old pal. Cayde isn’t sure he's into snuff so he tries to finish his dance with Andal first. He bucks up, strong and steady with a grind at the end of every forward stroke- the way he knows Andal favors.

When Andal burrows into Cayde’s neck and bites down on a leather collar, Cayde offers no complaint. Muscles jerk and squeeze in his hands, around his cock and Cayde offers a little more speed with his thrusts. Emboldened by the airy whimpers also picking up speed, Cayde’s thumb courts a shock rifle wound high on Andal’s hip. He presses, leans into the edge of seared flesh until Andal growls and throws his head back, eyes screwed shut and teeth bared as he comes.

Cayde’s thrusts cease almost immediately as Andal sags. A pulse still beats and Cayde strokes long hair to that beat as everything slows down and he continues after it stops. He catches the device when it falls from Andal’s loose grasp.

The twinkle of a Ghost popping into the physical realm has never shimmered so threateningly. Before Andal’s Ghost can even speak, Cayde blurts, “He made me do it!”

Samandira bristles with aggressively swirling nibs.

“Well, maybe strongly suggested,” Cayde corrects. “I’m not saying that I didn’t play a part-”

“Stop talking,” Samandira orders in a clipped tone.

Cayde hums two agreeing notes and grips the limp weight in his arms a little more firmly, readjusting before slipping out while definitely not looking the Ghost's direction. He places boots back on the ground so Andal might stand at the moment of his resurrection and then Cayde rests his forehead against Andal’s and waits patiently while the Ghost gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Content: Andal is injured (vaguely descriptive gunshot wounds with mentions of blood), he goads Cayde into fucking him while injured. Snuff is referenced as a possibility but no one revels in it. Andal does pass (non-graphicaly) from his injuries shortly after reaching climax and Cayde does not fuck the corpse.
> 
> AN: IDK why I decided this was the fic to name Andal's Ghost. *Shrugs* If I did my research right, Samandira is Turkish for 'buoy'. Which is a play on Andal's origin story where he basically washed up from the ocean.


End file.
